Secrets
by Zumiez
Summary: It's a light story with a darker undertone that will peer through. What's a young girl to do in a bad situation? Run to a night in shining armor. Well, it isn't always that simple. Based mostly around Lars but everyone will be tied into the story.
1. Encounter

**A/N:**  
><strong>I hated the other story I started so I deleted it. Sorry anyone who was loving it.<strong>

An eighteen year old sat at a table, his brown hair falling in his eyes as he maneuvered the menu around trying to figure out what to eat. His clothes were loose on his body, a pair of jeans a size to big, a green v-neck t-shirt and a blue/yellow plaid button up unbuttoned rested on him. He let out a sigh, he wasn't picky about what to eat. He had too much choice. Steak? Hamburger? Mac n Cheese? There was just so much too choose from.

Across from his sat an antsy sixteen year old, knowing exactly what his order was. A hat rested next to him and his orange tinted hair was tousled about on his head. A pair of cargo shorts was held to him with a belt and a blue t-shirt hung on his torso. "Would you pick already, Lars?" His voice was a deep solid tone, but he was rushed. He just wanted to eat food.

"I don't know what I want. Shut up or I'm not paying, Twister." He snapped staring at the remark his brother had made.

"Hey guys. My name is Nikkie, I'll be your waitress today. Sorry about the hold-up. Can I get ya'll some drinks today?" A southern drawl slipped from her mouth and both boys smiled at her. A beautiful blonde was standing right in front of them. Her hair falling in curls and a bright smile plastered on her face. Green eyes lined with a deep purple eyeliner and glistening against her deep-set tan. A tight blue button up was buttoned up and a pair of black skinny jeans clung to her legs.

"Not a worry. Can I get a strawberry lemonade." Lars hesitated. Of all things in the world, he said the girly-est drink on the menu.

"Not a problem. The strawberry lemonade is fantastic." That gorgeous smile never left her face, "What about you, hun?"

"I'll take a sweet tea."

"I'll be right back with those drinks for ya fellas." Her smile was infectious, and the boys were now lit up.

"Who is that? I have never seen her here before." Twister was trying to keep quiet.

"I don't know but damn is she hot." Lars replied as she walked back.

"Have ya'll decided what you want to eat?" She asked placing the drinks on the table.

"Give me a cheese burger, well-done, everything on it with a side of fries." Twister rattled off.

"Fantastic choice. You hun?" She asked Lars.

"I don't know... What do you suggest?" He asked, he was not playing his game today.

"Everything here is absolutely fantastic. Have you had the mac n cheese? That's my absolute favorite."

"I'll take it. A side of fries would be awesome." He was slowing picking himself up from his lack of response earlier.

"Wonderful. I'll grab that for ya guys." She ran off to the kitchen, then off to service more guests.

"Lars, where did she come from? I want her." Twister said nearing the bottom of his drink.

"I don't know, but you sure as hell aren't getting her." Lars retorted as they both laughed.

"Here ya go guys." She placed two more drinks on the table. "Anything else I can get for ya?" She slowly pulled her eyes away from Lars.

"How about your number?" The words just slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh, well we will have to see about that, hun. Your food will be out shortly." Her smile was a little brighter as she left.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Twister nearly yelled at Lars.

"The words just slipped out, did you see how she was looking at me?" He let it sink in that he'd said that.

"Goddamnit Lars! Seriously." Twister said as her caught Nikkie glancing over at the table while talking to another waitress. "Now she's talking about it. You're so embarrassing. UGH!"

"Shut up!" Lars said glancing at the table trying not to make eye contact after that ridiculous move.

"She's probably going to make fun of you forever now."

"One more word, Twister and I swear on my life I will leave you here." Lars said facing the window avoiding eye contact with anyone or thing in the restaurant.

"Oh, I'm soooo scared. We will five minutes from here."

"Twister, I swear keep it up!" Lars angrily said staring at the window.

"Here's your food guys." A brunette walked up to the table with their food this time.

"Look, you scared her away." Twister said as the brunette put the plates down.

A smile crossed her face, "No, hun Nikkie's just dealing with her boyfriend. Don't worry she's not upset." She walked away and Lars looked at Twister.

"Sorry, bro." Twister said biting into his burger.

"Just shut up." Lars shoved macaroni into his mouth. Chewed silently and began downing his drink.

"Can I get you another drink, hun?" Nikkie had come up to the table with a strawberry lemonade in her hand.

"Thanks." Lars said grabbing the drink and looking down.

"No problem. Anything else I can get you guys?"

"No, we're fine." Twister said giving a thumbs up. She walked away with a light bounce in her step.

"She was faking it." Lars said sipping at his drink.

"What?" Twister said pushing his burger into his mouth.

"She's upset about something." Lars muttered. The boys remained in silence the rest of their meal.

"Alright, here ya go." Nikkie said placing the check on the table. "Hope you enjoyed everything and I hope to see you guys in here again!" She said bouncing away.

"Guess you didn't get her number." Twister said getting up.

"Shut up." Lars said as he paid for their meal at the register and left.

**A/N:**  
><strong>I didn't really know how to end this chapter. :) but the it should get better. I have all these awesome ideas and then I'm like ahhhh what to write? I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about.<strong>


	2. The Devil

"When was the last thing we did anything together?" A voice muttered, her eyes turned towards the ground.

"We are always together. You complain about everything we do though!" His voice was angry and heavy.

"Okay, Andrew." Her voice faltered and tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Don't just say okay, Nikkie. All you do is complain." His hand grabbed her upper arm.

"You're right, I'm a failure. Please, let me go." Nikkie still wouldn't look him in the eye. The sun was peeking into the alleyway, it was just after three in the afternoon. The air was warm and laden with the smells from the restaurant.

"You're such trash. I don't know why I put up with you. You're so absolutely useless." His grip got tighter forcing her to slam onto her knees.

"Andrew. Please stop." She was begging and pleading.

"Get the hell out of here. You're so pathetic." He shoved her arm and she fell to the pavement. Andrew stormed off down the alley and off onto the street. Her back was pressed against the wall, tears coming down her face.

"Hey, are you okay hun?" A voice asked coming down the alley way.

"Yeah, I just tripped." Nikkie murmured putting on a smile.

"Oh, hun I saw what happened. Don't try and pull that on me." Her long purple hair flipped back over her shoulder as she knelt in front of Nikkie. She pulled a bottle of water from her bag and untied the bandanna around her wrist. "I'm Reggie." She said pouring the water onto the bandanna to clear up Nikkie's make up and clean up the cuts on her hands.

"My name is Nikkie." She replied. "I promise I'm okay."

"No, hun you aren't. Not if you are putting up with a guy like that." Reggie said smiling lightly at her. She helped her stand up.

"He loves me. He's just in a bad spot." She muttered lightly.

"No man that treats you that way loves you." Reggie said handing her water bottle over to Nikkie. She took a long drink.

"Thank you." Nikkie muttered.

"It's not a problem. Watch out for yourself. No one should ever put you down that way." Her voice was soft and nurturing. "Stand strong and get out while you can. Trust me."

"I'll try." Nikkie said opening the side door to the restaurant and disappearing inside.

A/N:  
>It's short... but I'm thinking what do you guys think? Should I write more? If you think so please comment or PM me. I'm going to start a new story, but will continue this one if someone wants me to. : D<p> 


End file.
